Wanted
by Celona
Summary: no longer in production. story has been revamped.


_Hello all! Here is my revamped version of 'Daily Challenges,' as promised. I would like to point out that this is a completely different story, it has no tie to Daily Challenges, and that this story will be a lot more gory and descriptive than any of my other writing. I'm not a baby middle-schooler writing fan fiction just for the heck of it anymore. This story is one of my main hobbies, and my writing style has evolved drastically is the past year. I apologize for the delay in updates, for I have no acceptable excuse. Thank you all for your continued support for these past three years, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope to keep my old fans as well as bring in new ones. I look forward to interacting with you all. _

* * *

**Wanted: a kuroshitsuji fan fiction  
by Celona-Chan**

Eighteen year old Felicia Stonewell had finally made it to her final year of high school at mighty Southside high, home of the Bengal Tigers. Her senior year had started two and a half weeks ago, and so far the year had been smooth sailing. Out of her seven class periods, three of them were off periods and two of them were easy electives. She had taken most of her required classes early so during her senior year she could kick back and relax. Her routine was nearly the same every day. Wake up, make breakfast, drop of her little sister Aubrey from daycare, go to school, pick up Aubrey before 6 o'clock, go home, make dinner, and hope that her mom comes home before midnight. Felicia understood that being a single mom and supporting two kids on her own was tough, if not damn near impossible, but she still wished that her mom could relax sometimes.

But never mind that. On a crisp Friday morning, Felicia began her normal morning routine at 6:30 am, and went to check on her mom. But when she walked in, Felicia saw that her bed had not been slept in the previous night.

_ 'So she didn't come home last night after all.'_ Felicia walked out of her mother's bare room to get breakfast for Aubrey ready.

~oOo~

Felicia circled around her school to get to the back student parking lot, passing the disgusting kids that smoked behind the building every morning. As she pulled into a space near the back of the lot, she started feeling strange. Once the put the car into park, she ripped the key out of the ignition and the low purr of the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. The strange feeling was quickly becoming impossible to ignore, and causing her emotions to begin sky-rocketing and pit-falling all at once. As the panic started to become more and more excruciating, she began to have extreme difficulty breathing and her vision tunneled.

While she sat alone in her car trying to get a hold of herself, the cold from outside slowly began to creep in. Felicia focused on the cold, and began breathing deeply to calm her senses as well as her mind. She needed to keep it together so her mom wouldn't have to worry about her. After about ten minutes of breathing exercises, Felicia hoisted herself out of her car, and grabbed the acrylic decorated backpack from the passenger seat. As she weaved through the various collection of vehicles in the lot toward the school building, her eyes caught her best friend Alexandra Lavender climbing out of her sister's death trap- pardon, her vehicle, so Felicia scampered in the direction of her friend as Alex's sister swerved off.

Alex watched her sister drive of and slightly shook her head as she slung her school bag over her small frame, her bright red hair glinting in the sun as she turned to greet Felicia.

"Hey Alex," Felicia remarked, staring down the street that the car had just sped down. "So how's Darcellene?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister, and smirked. "Same old, same old, I guess."

The two seniors turned and walked to the large double doors at the back of the school, painted with all sorts of doodles of different types of tigers, all with different colors. Inside the building, the freshly waxed white and purple granite floors glinted slightly, and the burst of warm air that hit the two was gladly welcomed.

Many of the lower class men stared at the two girls as they walked down the hall. The two contrasted so much that just seeing them together made people give weird looks. While Alex had short, bright red hair, Felicia had long dip-dyed blue hair. Alex had freckles and glasses, but Felicia's face was smooth and her eyesight was in perfect condition. Alex wore bright pastel and floral pattern clothing, and Felicia wore black clothes and dark skinny blue jeans. Alex was confident in her strides down the hall, and Felicia doubted her every step. The only thing about them that was similar was their height.

The duo arrived at their side by side lockers together, and Alex began to explain her plans for her upcoming birthday party as they retrieved and deposited the supplies that they would need throughout the school day. Felicia finished before Alex, so she shut her locker and leaned her back against the cold metal and closed her eyes.

Felicia was projecting her senses of smell and hearing, taking in the humdrum of student chattering among themselves, excited, or in some cases, dreading the school day to come, when she heard rather close and loud in her ear, "Felli, are you even listening to me?"

Felicia snapped her attention back to the red head, who was currently pouting, and was confused for a fraction of a second before reentering reality.

"Sorry," Felicia mumbled quietly, "Yeah, I'm listening. Birthday party. Got it." Large dark brown eyes gazed at Alex's petite face before they found their way to the floor as Felicia internally debated what she would say next. "This morning I had another anxiety attack." Felicia suddenly found a new appreciation for the flowery pattern on Alex's bag. Anything would have caught the blue haired girl's attention, as long as she didn't have to look Alex in the face. "That's the third attack since school started. I don't know what I'm doing to cause them and I don't know how to make them stop and I just…."

Felicia trailed off as the morning bell screeched, signaling the beginning of another day, and reminding them that class started in two minutes. Alex's green eyed gaze turned soft as she thought about what to say to her distraught friend.

"Look, you'll be fine," the red head muttered under her breath in Felicia's ear as she patted her back. "All you have to do is get through the day. It's Friday, remember? So you have the weekend to look forward to. Try and focus on that, and the day will be over before you know it."

Deep brown looked into bright green as Felicia thanked Alex for her unexpected words of kindness. For Alex to be that serious about something was a bit out of character for her, but that just made Felicia appreciate them even more. She told her red-headed friend that she'd meet her in the hall for lunch near the cafeteria, and then started speed walking to her first class of the day, a free period for studying, and entered the classroom just a the late bell rang.

The babysitter/teacher for this study period was . He was an old fart, shorter than Felicia's five foot six inches and always had a malicious look on his face, like he was constantly plotting the violent murder of a litter of newborn kittens. The old man loathed Felicia, for several reasons including her support of the LGBT community, her unnatural hair color, and most of all, her liberal political status. The man couldn't even fathom how there was a black president, or why the principle of Southside high wouldn't allow him to "eradicate the gay threat" among the students. So he hated any student that didn't mirror his views exactly, so naturally, Felicia was one of his less valued students.

"Miss Stonewell," he commented as she walked through the classroom door, along with giving her a look of disgust. "You are tardy this morning, take your seat please."

About thirty-ish seconds after Felicia sat down at a desk in the back corner of the room, one of the tacky, yet still somehow conservative cheerleaders walked in late, her uniform reeking of cigarettes, and started speaking in this obnoxious whiney voice and said, "Oh, , I am so sorry that I'm late! My locker got jammed and I had to find someone to help me."

At this point she was batting her chunky mascara laced eyelashes at the old man, and the disgusting succubus began using her flimsy powers of seduction on the old man. I could have sworn that I saw her as well as a few other skeevy-looking kids smoking outside in the parking lot when I had arrived to school.

However, either had no nose, or just didn't care, because he proceeded to say to the bubble-butt blonde, "It's alright Tiffany, we all have bad mornings. Just try your best to be here on time, and if you aren't, just explain to me your situation and I'm sure it will sort itself out. Go sit, dear."

'_Mark my words,'_ Felicia thought to herself, while glaring at the cheerleader half-skip, half-strut to a seat in the middle of the classroom. _'That geezer is out to get me.'_

Because there was nothing that Felicia could actually do without making a huge scene, she just let it go, and started to study her English notes.

~oOo~

By the time lunch rolled around, Felicia was finished with five of her seven classes for the day. During yearbook, the class was released to roam around the school ground and take photos of the new freshmen, as they were finally starting to get in the groove of high school. However, instead Felicia spent wandering around the school, avoiding any and all contact with humans.

Next in Economics, the teacher spent literally all of her time talking to the students about their lives, personal experiences, and opinions on social issues, as she had been doing for the two and a half weeks that we had been in school already. At the end of class, she announced that class instruction would begin on Monday. Which was exactly what she said yesterday about today's class time. Alex took this opportunity to scoff under her breath and whisper to Felicia, "Yeah right."

Lastly, right before lunch was Felicia's second free period, this time with a more agreeable teacher.

When the lunch bell rang, the blue-haired girl fell into the river of students flowing towards the cafeteria. Just before the mass of teenagers reached the lunch room, Felicia escaped to a hall less traveled by, certainly making a difference, to find Alex waiting for her, as well as their friends Daniel and Alice Vause.

Daniel and Alice were never apart, since the half-siblings were practically attached at the hip. As the two of them led the other two girls down the hall, turning their backs on the constant flow of students rushing towards the cafeteria, eager for their free lunch time, and headed towards the back student parking lot to eat in the peace and quiet, where no drama or food fights would break out.

Everyone either sat or leaned on Felicia's black Nissan Altima, while the owner of the sedan climbed up onto the car itself and sat on the roof to enjoy the autumn breeze that lazily blew by, and let it nip at her nose and ears. The group chatted as they ate, mostly about Alex's upcoming birthday get-together since the four of them were the only ones attending. Every now and then, Alex and the siblings would whisper something to one another, and then glace back up at Felicia to make sure the ears of the girl staring at the cloudless sky didn't hear, but the girl in question never noticed due to the fact that she was lost in her own thoughts. While Felicia enjoyed the air for the rest of lunch, not once did she notice that her only friends were completely excluding her from their conversation.

The rest of Felicia's school day consisted of a photography class, English IV, and a third and final study period that Felicia shared with Alex. Towards the end of class, Alex told Felicia to go home and take it easy over the weekend, maybe watch a movie, and to sleep a lot. Felicia just nodded and stared at the copy of _'The Great Gatsby'_ in front of her.

Alex was genuinely worried. Daniel and Alice had convinced themselves that Felicia had a sort of way to predict what would happen to her in the future, without her ever knowing what she was doing. Even Darcy wasn't opposed to the idea that Felicia could do it, which was extremely unexpected. While they all kept Felicia completely unaware of their superstitions, they talked about it nonstop.

Personally Alex didn't believe a word of it, and thought the two half-siblings were absolutely full of it, but the redhead's superstitious side got the better of her. Felicia had been solemn and depressed all day, and the redhead started getting anxious.

As the final bell rang and Felicia got up to leave, Alex quietly said, "Please be careful, Felli," and Felicia walked away, car keys in hand. Alex realized she must not have heard the redhead's comment and she sighed, following suit and walking outside to wait for Darcy to pick her up.

~oOo~

Felicia drove down the quiet road that went through a small forest, and into the driveway of her large brick home after picking up her little sister Aubrey, and was baffled to see her mother's car parked in the front, as well as another vehicle. Suddenly excited, she got out of the driver's seat and let a smiling Aubrey run in the front yard after being unbuckled from the backseat. After locking the car, Felicia shuffled the quiet four year old to the door of the house, which was left ajar. Irritated, she motioned to the small one to go inside and closed the door. Aubrey disappeared into their mother's room, and then the older girl heard a scuffling noise and smiled, for Aubrey probably just jumped onto their mother's bed to say hi. With a grin on her face, Felicia dropped of her things in her room, and then walked into her mom's room to ask why she was home so early.

What greeted Felicia was no sight to smile about.

Three large men clad in black and ski masks were rifling through all her mother's drawers. All of them were heavily armed with guns and one of them even had a large knife. Her mother was tied to the frame of her own bed with duct tape over her mouth, and tears rolling from her brown eyes down her beaten and bruised face. Her shirt was ripped and she had a nasty gash on her stomach, and looked broken. A fourth man hand his meaty hand over Aubrey's mouth and held a gun the child's head, and began to yell at her mother.

Felicia froze in shock, and one of the nameless and terrifying men noticed her presence. Adrenaline began pumping in Felicia's system as she turned to run, but a split second too late. The man that noticed the teen's arrival grabbed her hair and she bounced back towards the man, and he used his gun to bash her head, effectively causing her loss of consciousness.

~oOo~

When Felicia awoke, her head was throbbing. She tried to cradle it to stop the pounding, but found that her hands were tied behind her, and she was sitting on a chair. She picked up her head to look around her at her surroundings. She was still in her mother's room, and the older woman was still tied to the bed frame, though she was no longer moving. Felicia could only hope that she was only unconscious. Aubrey was nowhere to be seen, but since Felicia couldn't hear the child screaming, she wasn't sure if the smaller girl was even still in the house. There were only two men in the room now, one still looking through her mother's things, and the other staring at Felicia from across the room. She flinched away from the piercing blue gaze and tried to tug on her bindings, and found that her hands weren't tied very tight. The chair she was sitting on was right in front of her mother's desk. Only Felicia knew that there was a small gun concealed in the desk. She looked back up to her mother.

"Mom?" she said quietly, a raspy sound in her throat. The man staring at her from across the room suddenly was right in front of her, and struck Felicia in the face. The impact of the large man's hand sent her head flying to the side, intensifying the pain in her already pounding head, and a metallic taste filled the girl's mouth.

"You," he growled, playing with the gun in his hand, "don't need to worry about dear mommy dearest." He moved in front of Felicia to block her view of her mother, before peeling off the ski mask that completely covered his head.

He was white, with unkempt dark brown hair, and looked to be in his mid to late twenties. The purple circles under his eyes only intensified the already hungry look that fell over Felicia. The only thing that was really noticeable about him was the long scar that ran from his hairline over his left eye down to his cheekbone. He gave Felicia another once over, his eyes lingering on her button down shirt, and then looked back into her eyes, blue piercing brown.

"Now," he purred as he pointed the gun to her temple, "You're going to answer a few questions. If I don't like your answer, then I'll blow you brains all over your mother's pretty desk." At this point, he shoved the barrel of the gun into Felicia's forehead even harder, against the welt that had formed from being hit the first time. Not moving the cold metal away from her head, he gently wiped away the blood that had begun to drip from her mouth from being backhanded. "But if I like your answer," he mumbled with a sadistic grin as he shoved his hand up her shirt, and chuckled when her large eyes widened even more in fear, "well then I might treat you like a lady before I kill you." He continued to violently grope Felicia, earning whines and whimpers from the girl in question. He finally took his hand out of her shirt and started stroking the inside of her upper thigh before continuing.

"Where does your mother keep her cash stash, you pretty little thing?"

Behind the brown haired man, his still masked friend dropped something, causing a huge noise. As the man in front of Felicia turned to see what the commotion was, she took the golden opportunity to slip out of her bindings and sharply bring up her knee to kick the brown haired man in the nuts, then scramble to grab her mother's gun in the desk behind her.

A bang even louder rang in the house, and Felicia turned to see the maskless man continuously shooting her mother's limp body, each bullet causing her mother's whole body to seize. Hearing a shriek of rage and pain, Felicia took aim at the maskless man and shot him in the shoulder. Adrenaline was pumping through the young girl's body, and she didn't feel any pain when the second man in the room fired at her and she felt a bullet enter her lower stomach. Felicia shot back at the second man and saw him fall, and she ran from the room.

Felicia ran into the living room where one of the men from before was going through the shelves against the wall, and ran past him, firing anywhere behind her to make him cower in fear of being shot, and escaped out the front door, running into the dark forest. Sprinting deeper and deeper into the moonless wood, she heard yells from the direction of her house and gunshots from behind her.

Another bullet entered her calf and pain blossomed in that area, but the cold of the forest soon turned in numb. Felicia kept running until her adrenaline ran out, and then tripped over a branch in the dark, still hearing yells far behind her. She started getting dizzy due to her blood loss, and she couldn't stand again. Felicia leaned her head against a tree as the men behind her became louder and louder, and she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

At that moment, the yelling stopped. Felicia no longer heard them stomping through the forest after her. Then shortly after, all the sounds of the forest stopped. No insect or animal made a sound. As Felicia's eyes began to adjust to the near pitch black of the forest, a large black cat, maybe a panther, appeared before her. The beast sat regally and gazed at the bleeding girl with swirling red eyes. While the helpless girl stared into the eyes of the monster in front of her, the dull pain in her leg and abdomen all but disappeared, and the lightness in her head vanished. Once her heart rate had slowed to a normal rate, she heard a deep voice echo in her head.

"_You are dying."_

Felicia flinched at the intensity of the low voice, but thought about the words she heard. She was dying?

"_Yes, child, death is close to you. Your body will shut down from blood loss momentarily. There is but one way for you to ensure your survival. All you need is a wish, girl."_

Felicia's head began reeling. She couldn't understand why she felt so terrified. The creature in front of her awaited her response and she realized she had to live through this. She had to find Aubrey. She would stop at nothing to stop that bastard that… killed…

She stared into the depths of the demonic eyes in front of her, actually believing the beast was sent from the pits of hell to taunt her.

The cat suddenly shook, as if it were laughing, and then bared its teeth in a sort of deadly smile. "You are a clever one, for a human," the creature chuckled as it stood on all fours and inched closer to where Felicia was sitting. "Is that what you wish for? Revenge for you dead mother?"

Felicia's dull eyes brightened once more as she became inflamed with rage once again, and she said the first thing aloud since she'd seen the demon.

"Yes."

She eyed the creature that was only a foot away now, wondering what the catch to this deal was.

"_The catch,"_ it said, _"is that when your revenge is achieved, when your pride is no longer in shattered pieces, I get to devour your soul."_

Now it was Felicia's turn to laugh, and though the young girl didn't realize, it surprised the demon in front of her. Did she not believe what he was telling her? In her thoughts, the demon heard her think about how she never believed in souls, and what happened to it didn't matter to her.

"Go ahead," she said, "You can have my worthless soul."

The demon's eyes began to glow a brilliant red and the voice in Felicia's head intensified. _"The terms of the contract have been spoken. In exchange for her soul, I will protect Felicia Celona Stonewell__ with my life and help her gain revenge for her mother and regain her pride once again."_

The giant cat suddenly pounced on her and bit her wrist hard. She felt a pain similar to being branded on her inner wrist and she cried out in pain. As quickly as it had jumped on her, a demon released her. She looked down at her wrist, but instead of seeing blood like she expected, she saw a shining blue mark.

Her vision flickered away for a few seconds and she heard the screaming of the men that were chasing her, as well as sickening cracks of bone. When her vision came back, she saw the scattered body parts of the two men that had been chasing her. Both of their masks were gone, and both of them were blonde. She tried to stand, but pain exploded all around her body. Before she fell back over, someone caught her.

The young man that caught her looked at her with concerned eyes, and she was taken aback by his beauty. His pale face was framed with silver hair that spiked all over, making his black eyes seem huge. The angular face smiled at her reassuringly, and Felicia leaned into the firm chest of the being before her.

"What's your name?" she asked, not wanting to address him as 'demon.'

"Whatever you wish it to be," he said in a low voice, a glint in his eyes.

"I don't know if you can see me right now," she said, annoyed, "but I can't really think about names right now. Everyone has been call something. Just tell me what you've been called before."

The demon chuckled at Felicia's obvious irritation. "You may call me Victor Black."

Felicia nodded at this new information, and felt her arms become heavier and heavier, and slumped against Victor's chest.

"Give me an order, before you pass out," Victor mumbled in her ear, realizing that Felicia wasn't going to last much longer.

Felicia tried to think. What did she need right now? The flaming pain in the stomach reminded her. "Please," she breathed, "Just make this pain stop." She looked up at the demon that was holding her upright, and he picked up her legs of the ground in one fluid motion, and began to run.

"Of course, My lady."

* * *

_Sebastian and Ciel will show up in the next chapter. Please follow for further updates to the story, and drop me a quick review to say what you liked or didn't like. If you're interested in beta-reading for me, drop me a PM and we can talk. As always, your continued support is eternally appreciated._

_The second season of Black Butler has begun, and it's following the circus ark. Basically the end of season one and all of season two are complete AU. I will have a link posted in my bio to the stream of the episodes. New episodes are released every Thursday._

_Thank you for taking the time to read. Please post a review._

_C_


End file.
